This invention relates generally to latches, and more particularly, a compact, electrically energizable latch with simple, effective means for signaling the presence and/or absence of a door part blocked by the latch from movement relative to the latch, as for example to open position. Thus, the said means can signal the unblocked or blocked condition of the door or door part.
There is need for the above-described latch and signaling means; and there is also need for the simple, effective, and reliable latch and signaling means described in detail herein. This invention also improves upon that of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,756,566 and 4,917,425 owned by the assignee of the present invention.